Eine Geschichte über Piccolo
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Dänischen!Die Geschichte Handelt von Piccolo's Kindheit und seinem Wandel vom bösen Oberteufel zum Verbündeten der ZKrieger. Eine sehr interessante Geschichte von Fantacy, sie hat mir erlaubt, ihre Geschichte zu übersetze


_**"En historie om Piccolo"**_

_**Eine Geschichte über Piccolo**_

_**ピッコロの物語**_

_**Eine Geschichte geschrieben**_

_**von Fantacy**_

**_(originalen er skrevet av Fantacy)_**

_**übersetzt aus dem Dänischen**_

_**von Majin Ruky**_

_**(oversatt fra dansk av Majin Ruky)**_

_Vorwort:_

_Hallo alle zusammen. Zuerst einmal möchte ich nennen, das Akira Toriyama die Figuren erfunden hat und diese Fanfiction aus keinem komerziellen Zweck erfunden wurde. Diese Geschichte hat Fantacy für ihre Schwester, die ein wahnsinniger Piccolo-Fan ist, geschrieben und ich möchte eben diese für meine Animexx-Tante SaiyajinRanma übersetzen._

**_1. Kapitel  
Genfødsel _**

_**- Die Wiedergeburt -**_

_Er glaubte, er hätte den Kampf gewonnen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er den kleinen lästigen Zwerg mit dem zerzausten schwarzen Haar bezwungen hatte, der die Frechheit besessen hat 'ihn, das mächtige Wesen' herauszufordern.  
Er hatte all seine Kräfte gebraucht. Wie konnte ein kleiner Junge mit einem braunen Schwanz, seinen dämonischen Angriff nur überleben? Einen Angriff der selbst ein Loch in die Erde geschlagen hatte? Eine Antwort auf diese Frage hatte er noch immer nicht finden können, auch jetzt nicht, wo er es an eigenem Leibe zu spüren bekam. _

_"Hi, hi, hi, ich lebe noch immer!", kicherte der kleine Junge triumphierend, während er sich an der kleinen Wolke, die über seinem Kopf schwebte fest hielt. _

_"Ohh...", brach es aus Piccolo ungläubig heraus._

_Wie konnte ein Mensch den Angriff des großen Oberteufels überleben? Piccolo war doch die Verkörperung des Bösen. Er war die Bosheit seibst, die Gott aus seinem eigenen Körper verbannt hatte._

_"Hi, hi", kicherte der Junge und sprang mit einem Satz auf den Boden zurück, "Du wirst von Minute zu Minute immer schwächer und schwächer."  
"Tja, das kann schon sein", antwortete der Dämon und sah den Jungen erschaunt an, "Kein Mensch hat die Macht mich zu besiegen!"  
"Hi, hi, hi ... Vielleicht bin ich auch gar keiner", höhnte der kleine Kerl und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, "Und jetzt lass es uns zu Ende bringen ... Entweder stirbst du, oder ich!"_

_Piccolo wollte ihm gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit geben anzugreifen. Er hatte nicht so lange hart gekämpft, um nun wegen eines kleinen Jungen zu kapitulieren. Piccolo hatte noch immer ein Ass im Ärmel, das er ausspielen konnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach einem weiteren starken Menschen, dessen Merkmal drei Augen waren.  
"WAS!", brach es erschrocken aus dem Jungen heraus, doch er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern.  
"Hör bloß auf!", rief der Oberteufel schadenfroh, "Oder ich zerquetsche den Kopf dieses Wurmes!"  
"Du mieses Schwein!", knurrte der Kleine rasend vor Wut.  
"Solltest du auch nur einen Muskel rühren, werde ich ihn töten, verstanden!?", warnte Piccolo.  
"Grr...!", der Junge knurrte._

Beide wusste, dass der kleine Junge keine Wahl hatte. Dennoch versuchte sich der Mensch mit den drei Augen zu retten.  
"Kümmere dich nicht ... um mich! ... Töte ihn!", stöhnte der Gefangene.

_"Halt's Maul!", schrie Piccolo und festigte seinen Griff um den kahlen Kopf.  
"Hör auf!", bat der Junge, als er den Schmerzensschrei seines Freundes hörte, "Lass ihn am Leben! Ich werde alles tun was du willst!"  
"Sehr schön", sagte Piccolo zufrieden, "Dann beweg dich nicht."_

_  
Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Piccolo vor und bekam einen harten Stein zu fassen. Er hatte eine fantastische Idee, wie er noch ein wenig mit diesem kleinen Kerl spielen konnte, bevor er ihn entgültig tötete.  
"Wenn du dich auch nur einen Centimeter bewegst, dann stirbt dein Freund!", meinte Piccolo und mit einem starken Luftzug pustete er den Stein in die Richtung des kleinen Jungen. _

_"Autsch", wimmerte er vor Schmerzen, doch rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.  
"Ha, ha, ha!", hallte es laut von Piccolo's Lachen, "Dort ist es wo der Hase das Wasser lässt! Das ist des Menschen's größte Schwäche! Mitleid! Deshalb verliert ihr immer am Ende!"  
"Du wirst uns sowieso töten!", sagte der Junge mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen._

_"Ja, vielleicht", antwortete der Oberteufel.  
"Dann werde ich dich angreifen", entschied sich der Junge kalt.  
"Was!?", kam es verblüfft von Piccolo, "Selbst wenn ich den Kopf deines Freundes zermartere?"  
"Mach doch", stichelte der Junge, "Mit den Dragonballs, kann ich ihn wiederbeleben!"_

_Der Oberteufel konnte einen Augenblick lang seinen grünen Ohren nicht trauen und er merkte regelrecht wie ein herber Lachanfall in ihm aufstieg. Wenn dieser kleine Junge damit rechnete, dass die Dragonballs ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage retten würden, irrte er sich gewaltig!  
"Ha! Du dummer Idiot!", rief Piccolo, "Shenlong ist töt!"  
"Was!? Nein, du lügst!"  
"Nein. Ich habe ihn eigenhändig getötet! Es war mir ein Vergnügen es zu tun!", gestant Piccolo mit stolzer Körperhaltung.  
"Oh nein!", wisperte der Kleine._

Shenlong war der Drache, der erschien wenn alle sieben Dragonballs bei einander waren. Er konnte den Menschen einen Wunsch erfüllen, doch nun hatte Piccolo ihn getötet. Das bedeutete, dass es nicht mehr länger möglich war, jemandem aus dem Jenseits zurück ins Leben zu rufen.  
"Das war gemein von mir, stimmt's? Find' dich damit ab, dass er gleich tot ist und auch tot bleibt!"  
Piccolo sammelte einen weiteren Stein vom Boden auf und pustete ihn dieses Mal an das Knie des kleinen Wichtes. Der kleine Kerl schrie auf vor Schmerzen und fiel rücklinks auf den Boden. Der Oberteufel drückte zu, und tötete damit den jungen Mann, den er noch immer in seiner Gewalt hatte.

_"Schade aber auch... Was sagst du jetzt, du Wurm?", fragte Piccolo und ließ die Männerlaiche zu Boden fallen, er bekam allerdings keine Antwort vom kleinen Jungen, "Der war sowieso zu Nichts zu gebrauchen. Ich werde seinen Körper später verzehren! **Deine Zeit ist um, Zwerg!**"  
Piccolo machte den kleinen Jungen rasend vor Wut, doch das ließ ihn nur noch erregter werden: "Ha, ha, ha! Du kannst mir nichts mehr entgegen setzen. Endlich ist es vorbei! Der Sieg ist mein!"_

_Mit diesen Worten flog der Oberteufel in den Himmel hinauf und sah hintunter zu seinem Feind. Nun sollte es enden, ein für alle Mal._

_"Nun wird dir deine Aufsässigkeit leidtun!", schrie er und flog wieder dem Boden entgegen, zu einem alles entscheidenen Angriff, "**Jetzt stirb!**"_

_"Ich kann noch immer einen meiner Arme bewegen!", rief der kleine Junge darauf todemutig und sammelte all seine noch verbliebenen Kräfte in seinem Arm, so dass er sich vom Boden abstoßen konnte._

_"Was?", kam es erstaunt von Piccolo._

_"Ich lege all meine Kraft in diese Faust!", schrie der Kleine.  
"Das nützt dir doch sowieso nichts!", meinte Piccolo und hielt seine Häne bschützend vor seinen Körper.  
"Ich werde dich durchbohren!", wiederholte der Junge selbstsicher. _

Piccolo merkte, wie sein Körper plötzlich auseinander gerissen wurde. Er konnte nichts sagen. Der Schmerz war zu groß als dass er zu irgendeiner Bewegung fähig war. Der kleine Junge sah das große Loch, das er in den Körper des Dämonen gewissen hatte und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass er den Kampf gewonnen hatte.  
"Endlich! Endlich, ich habe ihn besiegt."  
"Ich ... Er ... Er hat mich tatsächlich besiegt", stöhnte der Oberteufel wobei ihm ein leises, ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr, "Hä, hä, hä. Ich grtauliere dir, aber das Ende des mächtigen Oberteufels Piccolo ist dies noch lange nicht!"  
Piccolo würgte kräftig, bis sein Hals auf die doppelte Größe anschwoll und spuckte ein riesiges Ei aus seinem Mund heraus, das sogleich zum Erdboden herab sauste. Dies was der perfekte Racheplan. Die perfekte Waffe um sich an seinem Feind zu rächen. Der Oberteufel bedachte den Jungen mit hasserfülltem Blick.

_"Mein Sohn wird mich rächen! Das Böse wird niemals aussterben...", erklärte Piccolo ruhig. _

_Er schrie._

_Danach wurde es schwarz._

Dies war der Moment als sein Vater starb. Die Erinnerungen daran druchströmten das Gedächtnis des kleinen Sohnes, der aus seiner harten Eierschale heraus brach. Das Sonnenlicht stach ihm unangenehm in die Augen, außerdem hatte er es schwer sich aus dem triefenden Schleim der noch immer um seinem Körper herum lag zu kommen. Er musste einige Male die Augen schließen und sie dann wieder vorsichtig öffnen um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen.  
Vor Verachten schnaubte er abfällig, als er im Hintergrund Vogelgesang hörte. Er hasste diesen Planeten und diese schwächlichen Menschen die hier lebten. Sie waren Nichts wert!  
Sie hatten keine hohe Kampfkraft oder Stärke, aber sie hatten noch immer einen Beschützer, dessen Kräfte den Oberteufel beim letzten Mal besiegt hatten. Die Niederlage seines Vaters war ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht.

Der Schmerz saß tief im Herzen des kleinen grünen Jungen und er ballte vor innerer Raserei die Hände. Dieses Fiasko ging nicht nur seinem Vater etwas an. Diese Erinnerungen waren auch seine Erinnerungen. Piccolo hatte noch nie zuvor diese Fähigkeit benutzt, aber trotzdem hatte es geklappt. Er wurde wiedergebohren, in einem neuen Körper der über die nächsten Jahre wachsen und noch stärker werden würde. Der Kleine würde sogar noch stärker werden als sein Vater und den kleinen Kerl von damals, der so frech war den Oberteufel zu schlagen, töten.

Der wurde kräftiger im Wald und Piccolo zitterte vor Kälte. Sein kleiner nackter Körper war noch immer ungeschüzt, doch das kümmerte den kleinen Namekianer wenig. Piccolo hatte viele Talente, also hatte er keinerlei Probleme damit sich Kleidung auf seinen grünen Leib zu zaubern.

Piccolo war ganz sicher kein Mensch. Er war ein Dämon, ein Teufel. Sein grüner Körper, seine unglaublich spitzen Ohren und seine magischen Kräfte unterschieden ihn vollständig von den Menschen. Piccolo biss die Zähne zusammen und setzte sich ins Gras. Er sollte noch seine Rache an diesem kleinen Jungen bekommen, der sich Son Gokuu nannte. Wenn das geschafft war, würde ihn niemand mehr halten können. Dann konnte er die Menschen so lange quälen, bis sie langsam zu Tode kamen. Es würde nur zu seiner Unterhaltung beitragen. Piccolo lächelte frech als er an dei verschiedenen Möglichkeiten dachte auf die er die Mensch auslöschen konnte. Es würde alles so toll werden, so wunderbar!

"Vater, ich glaube ich habe etwas fallen gehört! Dort hinten", sagte eine helle Stimme in der Ferne.

Piccolo hielt inne als er die Stimme hörte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht die Zeit von Menschen unterbrochen zu werden. Er wollte trainieren, so dass er schnell bereit für seinen Racheakt war. Er hatte es noch nicht geschafft sich das Fliegen beizubringen. Er spitzte seine Ohren und ihm wurde klar, dass diese Menschen jeden Augenblick vor ihm stehen konnten.

Sie waren nicht sehr weit weg. Piccolo kletterte schnell einen der Bäume hinauf. Er war vielleicht noch körperlich klein und schwach weil er gerade erst geschlüpft war. Jedoch war er ein Wesen das viel Erfahrung durch sein erstes Leben bekommen hatte. Er legte die kleine dicke Hand auf seine Brust und entfernte die Kleidung wieder, die er sich gerade erst verschafft hatte. Es war leichter sich in den Bäumen zu verstecken, wenn man sich seiner Umgebung anpassen konnte. Piccolo wäre nahezu unsichtbar im Grün der Blätter.

"Bist du sicher, Kat?", fragte eine ergraute alte Stimme, "Ich habe nichts weiter als eine Explosion erkennen."  
"Ich bin mir sicher Vater", antwortete die hellere Stimme, die sich dem Baum nöherte, "Ich habe gehört, dass etwas in den Wald gefallen ist."  
"Was sollte schon vom Himmel fallen, mein Mädchen?", fragte der Vater misstrauisch, "Es war vielleicht einfach nur ein Vogel der vom Himmel gestürzt ist?"  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ein Vogel hätte nicht solch einen Lärm gemacht. Ich meine mich daran erinnern zu können, ein bisschen von diesem Etwas erkennen zu können als es vom Himmel gestürzt war! Es sah aus wie eine Kugel oder ein Ei."

Piccolo konnte seinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen. Wie konnte ein Menschenkind ein Ei bemerken? Und was machten diese beiden Menschen überhaupt im Wald? Sein Vater hatte das Ei mit Absicht in ein Dickicht mit dichten Bäumen geworfen, da diese Stelle ziemlich weit von der Stadt entfernt war. Es hätten im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern keine Menschen in der Nähe sein dürfen.

"Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir so etwas bei unserer Jagd erleben würden, Kat. Ich denke es war Schicksal, dass ich dir beigebracht habe wie man Tiere erlegt, aber anstatt etwas zu jagen sind wir nun auf der Suche nach einem mysteriösen Ding das vom Himmel fiel und... dann diese merkwürdige Explosion", sagte der Alte.  
Piccolo starrte neugierig nach unten als der ältere Herr direkt unter den Baum kam. Der Mann war in ein ärmlich aussehenden rot-braunes Gewand an. Sein Gesicht war von der Sonne braun gebrannt und wies viele Falten auf; und seine Nase war so groß, dass sie den Großteil seines Gesichtes ausmachte. Die blauen Augen des Mannes spähten jedoch wachsam und misstrauisch in der Gegen um irgendeine Spur zu finden.  
Der kleine Junge, der noch immer im Baum saß bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Mann ein Gewehr in der Hand hielt, aber Piccolo hatte keine Angst davor. So eine Waffe war keine Bedrohung für den ihn, selbst wenn er noch ein kleines Kind war.

"Ja. Hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht", murmelte die Tochter und sah sich weiter mit ihrem Vater um, "Wir konnten es vielleicht nicht ganz mitverfolgen was da am Himmel geschah, aber es war etwas Gwaltiges. Ich hab noch nie sowas erlebt."  
Piccolo runzelte die Stirn als er die Worte der Frau hörte. Nun wo sie neben ihrem Vater stand erkannte er, dass sie älter war als er dachte. Ihre helle Stimme hatte ihm den Eindruck gegeben, dass sie ein junges Mädchen war, aber sie war schon fast eine erwachsene Frau. Sie hatte ungefähr die selbe Kleidung wie ihr Vater und ebenfalls ein Gewehr, das sie um ihre Schulter gebunden hatte. Ihr dunkelrotes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und ihre blauen Augen waren genauso misstrauisch wie die ihres Vaters. Piccolo konnte nicht verstehen, dass die beiden so unwissend waren. Er hatte die Menschen gepeinigt und unterdrückt. Warum waren sie also nicht gerüstet? War seine Niederlage etwa schon über die ganze Welt bekannt gemacht worden?

"Was auch immer hier nicht richtig ist, ich habe Vortschritte gemacht", fügte die Tochter lächelnd hinzu, "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich einen fleischfressenden Dinosaurier erlegen könnte. Das war einfach unglaublich!"  
"Ja, das war wirklich unbeschreiblich", stimmte ihr Vater zu, "Es gibt nichts besseres als die Jagd auf ein Tier. Es ist ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod."

Piccolo schnaubte abfällig bei den Worten des Mannes. Menschen waren nur dann mutig, wenn sie sich überlegen fühlten. Wenn sie wussten, dass sie die Kontrolle verloren, dann würde es nicht mal eine Sekunde dauern, bis sie die Flucht ergriffen. Piccolo kroch leise aus seinem Versteck hervor und achtete auf jede Bewegung die, die Menschen machte. Sollte er sie sofort töten?

"Ich kann mich noch immer an meinen ersten Fang erinnern", grinste die Frau und sah zu den Büschen die um sie herum standen, um vielleicht irgendeine Spur zu finden, "Du hast mich immer zum Fischen mitgenommen. Weißt du noch?"

"Ja, hast du nicht einen Hecht gefangen?", fragte ihr Vater und stampfte leicht mit dem Bein auf den Boden, "Wir finden das mystische Ei ja doch nicht, Kat. Es war ganz bestimmt nur ein Vogel der abgestürzt ist."  
"Nein, Vater!", bestritt sie und lachte, "Und du hast den Fisch einfach wieder ins Wasser geworfen. Du sagtest der sei zu klein zum essen."  
"Stimmt ja auch, Katja!", antwortete ihr Vater, "Wir töten keine Tiere die noch nicht groß genug sind."  
"Nein, das weiß ich doch", antwortete Katja und dämpfte ihre Stimme, "Aber es wäre besser, wenn wir nicht aufgeben."

Piccolo grinste teuflisch über die Worte des Mädchens. Sie war im Gegensatz zu ihm eine banale Kratur, aber auf irgendeine Art hatte sie auch wieder etwas spezielles an sich das er nicht erklären konnte. Piccolo erinnerte sich grinsend an seine zahlreichen Opfer die er voller Genuss tötete. Der Kleine freute sich schon auf seine Rache, wenn Son Gokuu unter seiner extremen Macht zu leiden hatte.

"Sieh mal Vater, hier sind Fußspuren!", rief die Frau und zeigte ihrem Vater die Spuren näher, "Ein kleines Etwas ist hier entlang gegangen."  
"Was kann das nur gewesen sein?", fragte sich der Vater.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, aber es sieht klein aus", murmelte Katja während ihr Finger die Form von Piccolo's Fußabdruck nachführ.  
Piccolo hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass sie, sie finden würde. Menschen hatten weder sehr gute Augen noch ein perfektes Gehör. Wenn sie auch weiterhin so eifrig weiter forschten, dann dauerte es sicher nicht mehr lange bevor sie das Ei finden würden.

"Ein Kind? Das klingt mir eher unwahrscheinlich aber ... ich muss gestehen, dass du Recht hattest, Katja. Hier ist es, wovon du gesprochen hast", kam es plötzlich laut vom Vater, der sich anscheinend freute auf das mysteriöse Ding, eine Eierschale, gestoßen zu sein, "Was glaubst du ist das für ein Tier?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete die Frau, "Diese Eierschale gleicht keiner die ich bisher gesehen habe. Und dass will schon was heißen, denn wir waren hier schon mehrere Wochen zur Jagd gegangen."

Piccolo nickte zustimmend. Das würde erklären warum die beiden ihn nicht kannten, aber er hatte noch immer ein kleines Problem. Sollte er die beiden nun töten? Es wäre ihm ein leichtes, allerdings hätte dies Konsequenzen für ihn und diese wollte er nicht in Kauf nehmen. Wenn diese beiden Verwandte in einer der umliegenen Städte hatten, dann würden diese seine Opfer sicher irgendwann vermissen, wenn sie nicht wieder auftauchten.

Das war sicher das einzige was unheimlich an den Menschen war. Sie hielten zusammen und wiesen eine gewisse Gemeinschaft miteiander auf. Es machte ihn krank. Der Punkt war, dass er nur unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte und das hatte er ganz gewiss nicht vor. Er konnte sie immer noch töten, wenn er erwachsen war. Es würde nicht lange dauern, vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre, aber in dieser Periode war es besser seine Identität noch geheim zu halten. Er wollte eine Massenhysterie vermeinden solange er noch nicht für den alles entscheidenen Kampf gegen Son Gokuu gewappnet war.  
"Können wir die Umgebung nicht weiter untersuchen?", bat Katja, "Wir könnten ein unbekanntes Tier finden. Das würde eine Sensation werden!"

"Kat wir haben keine Zeit für sowas. Wir werden morgen nach Hause gehen und außerdem dämmert es langsam. Wir können ja Morgen bei Zeiten aufstehen und noch mal danach suchen bis deine Mutter uns mit dem Jeep abholt. Aber wir können einfach nicht noch länger heute suchen."

Piccolo war sehr zu frieden mit der Einstellung des alten mannes. Er wollte von diesen Menschen in Ruhe gelassen werden, wenn er sich versteckt hielt. Piccolo war auf jeden Fall dazu gezwungen die beiden zu töten wenn sie ihn entdeckten.

Katje sah ihren Vater enttäuscht an: "Wenn wir nicht heute Abend weiter nach diesem Tier suchen, dann ist es vielleicht zu spät. Es könnte dann schon über alle Berge sein."

"Kat, es ist noch ein Baby und hat in einem Ei gelegen", erinnerte ihr Vater sie geduldig an die Tatsachen, "Es wird schon nicht so weit gekommen sein."

"Aber..."

"Fang gar nicht erst an!", unterbrach der Vater in strengem Ton, worauf er etwas schuldbewusst auf seine Tochter sah, "Ich bin auch neugierig, meine Tochter, aber ich bin schon seit vielen Jahren Jäger. Es ist besser wenn wir nicht bei Nacht jagen. Wir werden dieses merkwprdige Wesen schon noch zu Gesicht bekommen. Morgen Früh suchen wir danach, okay?"

"Könnte der Tag denn nicht ein bisschen länger dauern?", fragte Katja und legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Vaters, "Dann hätten wir etwas mehr Zeit zum suchen."  
"Das geht nicht, und das weißt du genau", antwortete der alte Mann, "Deine Mutter hat ebenfalls lange auf uns gewartet. Möchtest du, dass wir sie jetzt wegen eines merkwürdigen Wesens auf die Weise enttäuschen?"

"Nein natürlich nicht", antwortete Katja während sie auf die Eierschale zeigte, "Aber sie muss doch auch verstehen, dass sich die Dinge jetzt geändert haben. Wir haben eine neue Tierart gefunden."  
"Ich verstehe dich ja, Kat", beruhigte der Vater das Mädchen und sah sie mit einem seichten Lächeln an, "Aber weißt du ... ich möchte mir deine Mutter nur ungern zum Feind machen. Wir haben ihr versprochen, dass wir nach Hause kommen sobald wir Beute erlegt haben. Und ich möchte kein Versprechen brechen, dass ich gegeben habe. Die Sonne ist schon fast untergegangen. Lass uns zurück zum Lager gehen."  
Der Vater ließ sie allein stehen. Er hasste es seine Tochter zu enttäuschen, aber sie waren schon viel zu lange hier draußen unterwegs. Viel länger als er gedacht hatte. Außerdem wollte er auch gern wieder nach Hause und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er hatte hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit seiner Frau gesprochen, da die Telefonverbindung nicht gerade die beste in der Gegend war. Sie hatte sich beim letzten Gespräch schon besorgt angehört. Was für ein Wesen wohl aus so einem Ei geschlüpft war? Das wollte sie am nächsten Morgen untersuchen. Das musste sie einfach tun, oder sie würde es sich nie verzeihen einfach gegangen zu sein. Katja atmete tief durch und verließ den Ort des Geschehens.

Piccolo schnaubte wütend als das Mädchen aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Sie wollte am nächsten Morgen weiter nach ihm suchen, aber erst mal verschwand sie aus dem Wald. Menschen waren wirklich irritierend!  
Was bildeten sich diese Leute eigentlich ein?  
Sie sollte froh darüber sein, dass er sie nicht sofort wegen dieser Frechheit getötet hatte. Piccolo war auf jeden Fall fest entschlossen diese Stelle des Waldes zu verlassen und zwar so schnell es nur ging. Wenn er nicht in ihrer Nähe war, dann würde sie die Suchen sicher schnell aufgeben und wieder dort hin gehen wo sie her kam.  
Piccolo war so aufgeregt auf die Stunde seiner Rache und das Training das er dafür brauchte. Plötzlich aber hörte er ein Knacken das von einem kleinen Ast ausgelöst wurde und mit seinem scharfen Auge konnte er die Frau erkennen, die sich im nahen Gebüsch auf die Lauer gelegt hatte.  
Piccolo fluchte wie und wo er nur konnte und ärgerte sie über dieses lästige Mädchen. Legte sie es darauf an von ihm getötet zu werden?  
Er schaffte es nicht mehr, seinen Gedanken zu ende zu führen, denn plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme voller Grauen aufheulen. Er lächelte zu frieden und setzte sich auf einen starken Ast.

"Was war das nur?", flüsterte die Frau vorsichtig und sah über ihre Schulter, "Das hat sich fast wie ein Raubtier angehört."  
"Präzise", kicherte Piccolo leise vor sich hin, "Das wird lustig werden!"

Er merkte das sich ein Hauch von Angst in die Luft legte. Sie hatte keine Angst, aber sie lag auf der Lauer. Leider hatte Piccolo schon gehört, dass das Raubtier auf dem Weg zum Mädchen war.  
Der kleine Kerl freute sich schon auf dieses Schauspiel und rieb sich überaus zu frieden die Hände. Nun machte sie ihm wohl keine Scherereien mehr. Er hatte alle seine Trumpfkarten auf der Hand. Wenn sie den Angriff überlebte, dann würde er sie selbst töten, aber so, dass es so aussah als ob der Tier es getan hatte. So würde er unbemerkt bleiben bis der Tag kam an dem er seinem Erzfeind erneut gegenüber stand.

"Kom nur", flüsterte Piccolo und sah nach unten zu der Frau, deren Augen noch immer die Gegend untersuchten, "Ich bin bereit für deinen Todeskampf. Bist du es auch, Weib?"


End file.
